First Class Lovers
by GodFather Cah-ching
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are seated next to each other on a flight to see their families. Kurt is nervous about Flying and Blaine finds a way to calm his seat-mate. First time writing smut.


**A/N: Hey Guys. No I did not die. Just been busy. I have a bunch of stories circling around but this just popped up in my head.**

**Warning: Smut. Like just smut. It's the first time writing it so I hope you guys enjoy. I don't mind harsh criticism. it makes my writing better. ****Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing of Glee or anything related to the lovely show.**

* * *

"11b..11b...11b" Kurt muttered to himself. He was trying to find his seat in first class. When he found it, he saw that a man was already occupying the seat next to him by the window. The man had huge beats headphones on and seemed lost in the music. He was facing the window so Kurt could not make out his face. His curls rested perfectly on his head (Kurt wondered what it was like to run his hand through them) and he wore a tight fitted black tank top with a red vest and red skinny jeans. He looked really good from Kurt's point of view. Kurt quickly snapped out of his reverie and put his bags in the overhead. He brought out several magazines, books, and his iPod. God knows he's going to need the distraction because he hates flying. Kurt lowered himself in his seat and opened his magazine and put his head against the head rest and exhaled. Blaine felt someone move beside him and he turned his head to see who it was. The man next to him was gorgeous to say the least. His hair was perfectly styled and his skin was flawless. He had a pale flawless skin was hidden behind a nice purple v neck shirt and it was tucked into the tightest pants any man can own. Honestly, it looked like it was painted on. He looked like he had a death grip on the arm rest that his hands were. Either way he was gorgeous and Blaine tried desperately not to lean over and suck on the neck the man had on display. However he restrained himself but he did lick his lips. Blaine decided to be a good seat mate and introduce himself.

"Hey there, I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson" He said reaching his hands forward.

Kurt turned his head and looked at the man who was previously listening to music. "I'm Kurt Hummel." He replied taking the mans hand.

"So obviously you are headed to Ohio but where exactly?"

"Oh I'm going to Lima. Going to visit my father and my step-mom and my step-brother. Been putting off the trip for a long time. You?" Kurt said closing his eyes and trying to focus on the conversation and not on the fact that the plane would be moving any minute from now.

"Cool. I'm headed to Westerville to see my parents and my crazy brother, Cooper. Does you being afraid of flying be the reason you put off the trip?" Blaine said with a smirk.

Kurt smiled "Is it that obvious?"

"Well no. Not really. It's not like you have a death grip on the arm rest or you are breathing rather frantically." Blaine smiled.

"Hardy-hard-har. Very funny Blaine. But yes I'm nervous and that is why I put off the trip. But I can't anymore because I miss them."

"I'm sorry about your nervousness. Is there anything I can do to help?"

_Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to Delta Airlines. This is your captain speaking. We will be taking off now so please fasten your seat belt and put up all your trays and enjoy the flight. We should arrive in Ohio shortly. Thank you for riding with Delta Airlines._

"You can keep talking to me if you don't mind. The worst part of flying is taking off and descending." Kurt said with a tentative smile.

"Sure no problem." Blaine fastened his seat belt and started talking to Kurt about everything. Where he goes to school, his friends, his apartment in the Bronx, his old school in Ohio. Everything. Every now and then Kurt would contribute to the conversation. Blaine kept on talking until the plane was in the air and steady and then he stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked his new friend.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I want to keep talking to you but I can't help but think what your lips taste like. I know. Weird." Blaine said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh. Well.. Um.. that is very sweet and um I wouldn't.. you know.. I wouldn't mind you kissing me." Kurt said with a shy smile.

Blaine smiled and leaned forward. His gaze shifted from Kurt's eyes to his lips and to his eyes again. He kept on leaning in giving Kurt plenty of time to move away but he noticed that the man didn't. His lips grazed Kurt's and they started kissing. It felt like fireworks. Yeah he said it, fireworks. Boom! Kurt must have felt to too because he took a sharp breath in and kissed Blaine back. After about a minute later they both pulled away.

"Wow" they both said at the same time and then leaned in to kiss each other again. This time, Blaine wasted no time in deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt immediately parted his lips for Blaine to enter. Blaine then explored Kurt's mouth with his tongue and Kurt did the same to Blaine's. Then Blaine removed his tongue from Kurt's mouth and then put it back in again. He kept doing this and Kurt noticed what Blaine was doing. Blaine was fucking his mouth and holy shit was that hot. He moaned against Blaine's lips and moved closer to him. Blaine moved his hand from the back of Kurt's chair to Kurt's lap.

They both separated from the kiss because they needed air and then Blaine immediately latched his lips unto Kurt's neck. He sucked and bit and Kurt was a moaning mess beneath him. He moved his hand up Kurt's lap and palmed Kurt's already hard cock. Kurt groaned and thrusted upward towards his hand needing some type of friction.

"Ahem. Excuse me?"

Both men separated right away and blushed deeply.

"May I get you men anything?" The flight attendant asked politely.

"Um. I'll take some water please." Kurt responded.

"I'm good. Thank you." Blaine said.

The flight attendant placed the bottled water in front of Kurt and walked away.

"Okay that was awesome!" Blaine said excitedly.

"What? getting caught by the flight attendant?" Kurt asked clearly confused. He was totally embarrassed.

"No. I meant what we were doing before. Um You want to go somewhere more private?" Blaine asked tentatively.

"Where is more private on the plane?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow

"Come with me." Blaine got up and went to the overhead. He grabbed something from his bag but Kurt couldn't figure out what it was. He took Kurt's hand and led him towards a cabin in the front of the plane. He pulled Kurt inside and locked the door and latched his lips unto Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned and threw his head back to give Blaine more access. Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's shirt and lifted it above his head and Kurt did the same to Blaine. They both took time out to admire each other's body and both deemed perfect.

"Wow. Perfect. Just perfect." Blaine told Kurt.

"I could say the same about you." Kurt said and it turned into a moan because Blaine grinded against his hard-on.

"God Blaine. Please. Too many clothes on!"

"I agree." They both took off the rest of their clothes until they were both naked. Blaine got down on his knees and without warning he engulfed Kurt's cock in his mouth.

"hmm Holy Shit Blaine! God that feels so good!" Kurt said moaning at the feeling of Blaine tongue swirling the head of his dick and the heat of his mouth against his shaft. Blaine moaned against him and the feeling drove Kurt insane.

"Omg Blaine stop or I'm going to cum. I want you to fuck me please!" Kurt literally screamed.

Blaine removed his mouth of the delicious tasting dick with a pop and grabbed his pants.

"Good thing I came prepared" He said with a smirk.

"Shut up and come kiss me." Blaine got up from the floor and kissed Kurt deeply. At the same time, he popped open the lube cap and poured some in his fingers. He swirled his finger around Kurt's hole and teased his a little.

"Fuck Blaine. Please. I need you."

"Patience darling. I need to prep you first." Blaine slowly pushed his finger into Kurt's butt hole and he stopped so Kurt could get used to the feeling. After like 10 seconds Kurt begged Blaine to move. While kissing all over Kurt's body, he slowly removed hs finger and pushed it back in. He kept doing this until Kurt asked for more. Blaine gladly obliged and he pushed two fingers into Kurt until Kurt started fucking himself down unto his fingers.

"Blaine I need you now! Come on!"

"Just a little more baby. I don't want to hurt you." Blaine pushed three fingers into Kurt and when he felt the tall man was stretched enough he removed his fingers. Kurt whined at the loss but then realized that Blaine was rolling a condom unto his leaking cock. Kurt licked his lips at the sight and helped Blaine lube himself. Blaine moaned at the feeling of Kurt running his hand up and down his dick. He then removed the pale hands and turned Kurt around so his chest would be against the door. He then lined himself up with Kurt's hole and slowly pushed himself in and he did not stop until he was fully bottomed out. The both groaned and cursed at the feeling. Kurt felt so full and so good that he thought he might cum from the feeling alone. Blaine felt the tight heat around his dick and he sighed in happiness.

"God Kurt. How are your still so tight?" He groaned.

"Blaine.. hmmm.. move please." Kurt moaned and closed his eyes at the wonderful sensation. Blaine slowly pulled out of Kurt until the tip of his cock was the only one left inside Kurt and then he slammed back into the man's perfect ass. The both moaned at the feeling. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulders and used both hands to hold Kurt's hips steady. Kurt had one of his hand in Blaine hair pulling at it and the other against the door holding himself up. Kurt moved around Blaine signaling for the shorter man to move. Blaine got the memo and started moving again. He started slamming into Kurt's tight hole slowly at first but then he picked up the pace. Soon they were both panting and kissing lazily until Kurt felt that feeling around his abdomen.

"Omg. Blaine. Hmm. i-I'm so close. Im gonna- I'm gonna come Blaine." Blaine knew he was close too but he wanted Kurt to come first. So he wrapped his fist around Kurt's neglected cock and started pumping him to the same pace of his thrust into Kurt's ass. Soon Kurt was screaming and rambling nonsense.

"Blaine. I'm coming. Blaine" Kurt moved fucking into Blaine's hand.

"Come- come for me baby." Blaine whispered hotly into Kurt's ears.

Kurt came harder than he had come in a long time into Blaine's hand and moaning Blaine's name. Soon after Blaine came too screaming Kurt's name and emptying his seed into the condom. They both stayed pressed against each other panting until they came down from their orgasm high.

"Holy shit! That was so hot Kurt. You were awesome!"

"Yeah. Yeah so were you Blaine. So good."

_Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten yourself belt. We arriving at Lima in less than one minute. Thank you._

"Guess we gotta clean up now." Blaine said pulling out from Kurt and hissing because he was now soft. Kurt hissed too because of his soreness. He pulled Blaine in for a hot kiss and started getting dressed.

They both existed the cabin and walked back to their seat, Kurt with a full limp. He sat down and hissed at the feeling of his sore ass.

"Sorry babe. Didn't mean to be so rough." Blaine said looking genuinely sorry.

"No. Its okay. I loved it!" Kurt said

"Let me get your number please?" Blaine said

"Sure" They exchanged cell phones and the pilot announced that they had arrived. They both existed the plane and kissed each other.

"Well my family is over there" Blaine said pointing towards a well dressed man and woman and a man who was jumping up and down excitedly. Blaine shook his head at his older brother, Cooper.

"I'm over there." Kurt motioned to a gruff looking man with baseball hat and a really tall guy and a little woman between them. Kurt waved at his dad and step brother and his step mom.

"I'll call you." Blaine said kissing Kurt on his cheek.

"Thank you for calming me down during the flight."

"Anytime." Blaine said with a wink and a last kiss.

"Hey squirt, how was the flight?" Copper asked asking his brother.

"Best freaking flight ever." Blaine said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Really? cool. Remind me to write a letter the airlines thanking them." His father said

"Will do." Blaine said smiling and looking at Kurt talking to his family.

"How was the flight kiddo?" Burt said his son

"Best freaking flight ever, dad." Kurt told his father with a hug.

"Remind me to write to the airlines then." Carole told him kissing his cheek.

"Will do Carole." Kurt turned to Blaine and waved him goodbye.

Both boys did not know whether they would see each other ever again. They did not know if they would be able to forget each other (unlikely). They did not know if they would communicate constantly (probably). What they did know was that it was the Best. Freaking. Flight. Ever .

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. I'm not really good at writing smut so this will be the last time I write it. Please review and tell me what I did wrong or right. Thank you all. **


End file.
